falloutfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Format:Wikiportal:Main/Did you know
... că Vault 68 a fost proiectat să conțină 999 bărbați și 1 femeie? ... că Reilly a fondat Reilly's Rangers when she was 26? ... that the Courier has been to New Reno? ... that by 2281, Robert House is 261 years old? ... că Harold is not a ghoul but a special kind of FEV mutant? ... that Harold is the only character to appear in nearly all ''Fallout'' games up to and including Fallout 3? ... that Wanamingos are not aliens but pre-War weapons of war? ... that Garl killed his father, the original Death-Hand, to claim control over the Khans? ... that T-51b power armor was the pinnacle of personal protection technology at the time of the Great War? ... that the Great War lasted only two hours but released more energy than that of every war before that combined? ... that Ian was originally a guard for the Hub caravans? ... that psychoactive drugs were released into the Vault 106 air filtration system 10 days after the door was sealed? ... that Victor's "face" is based on Vegas Vic? ... that Lionheart is the only released non-''Fallout'' game to ever use the SPECIAL system? ... that the New California Republic is the largest governmental body in the known post-war world? ... that Daren Hightower was the head of the Water Merchants in 2161? ... that it is impossible to beat ZAX at chess due to a bug? ... that the Master could neurolink to computers? ... that only a single Ballistic Orbital Missile Base survived until 2253? ... that Morpheus used to be a ganger for the Rippers? ... that Frank Horrigan was based off Clint Eastwood's character in In the Line of Fire? ... that white noise is a sound designed to open up its target to posthypnotic suggestions? ... that Stealth Boys generate a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other? ... that the canceled Fallout Extreme had the player characters journey to China? ... that Fallout Online was originally codenamed Project V13? ... that Vault 34 was first mentioned in the Fallout Bible? ... that Vault 112 is kept clean and in working order by robobrains? ... that the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints is one of the few old world religions to survive the Great War? ... that Shady Sands, Khans, Jackals and Vipers all come from the same vault? ... that deathclaws are genetically modified Jackson's Chameleons? ... that all testers of the first batch of Nuka-Cola Quantum suffered severe internal organ failures and died within three days of ingestion? ... that you needed to sign a special liability waiver to watch the T-51b power armor presentation at the Museum of Technology? ... that the Jackals were planned to appear in three ''Fallout'' games before they finally appeared in Fallout: New Vegas? ... that the Vault Dweller made an appearance in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel? ... that a nuke can be found in the Enclave Oil Rig and under the Cathedral? ... that abominations are the result of alien experiments on abducted humans? ... that Fallout Tactics 2 and Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 were in development, but were eventually canceled? ... that the Mariposa super mutants and Vault 87 super mutants are biologically different? ... that Robert House remained unconscious and cryogenically frozen for 61 years? ... that jet has nearly no effect on ghouls? ... that there were 17 vaults which actually worked as advertised? ... that Metzger was originally named Caesar? ... that before the Great War the United States reformed from 50 states into 13 commonwealths? ... that the super mutants from Vault 87 become bigger, stronger, and less intelligent as they age? ... that Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios, was going to feature radtoads? ... that Vault City's medical center is the best one available in the Wasteland outside the Enclave or the Brotherhood of Steel? ... that J.E. Sawyer would like to make a game set during the Resource Wars? ... that Caesar's Legion was originally going to appear in the canceled Van Buren? ... that a ''Fallout'' movie was in the works at Interplay Films around 2000? ... that Fallout d20 PnP RPG was eventually released as Exodus after the loss of Fallout license by Glutton Creeper Games? ... that the settlement of Megaton is constructed nearly entirely out of salvaged airplane parts from a nearby airfield? ... that you can make Jo cut off his finger? ... that the camera used to photograph Necropolis was a Codac R9000? ... that Vault 15's city map in Fallout 2 is not of a vault, but a Series 1000 shelter? ... that you needed a special BADTFL permit to own combat armor if you were a civilian? ... that both the New California Republic and Khans originated from the same vault? ... that should storage space run out, ZAX computers will start cannibalizing previously stored data? ... that Vegas was first mentioned by Tycho in the original Fallout? ... that Dr. Fung from San Francisco was the mentor of Doc Holliday? ... that Brian Freyermuth was the only developer of the original Fallout to work on Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel? ... that the medical computer in Vault 8 can tell you about a secret for after you finish Fallout 2? ... that John Carmack of id Software would want to someday work on a Fallout iPhone game? ... that Fallout is a spiritual successor to Interplay's 1988 game Wasteland? ... that Fallout: New Vegas lead designer J.E. Sawyer also wrote and performed 4 songs for the game? ... that the vault doors on the West Coast were the Seal-n-safe #343 model? ... that the Regulators in Fallout and the Regulators of Fallout 3 are entirely different organizations? ... that BADTFL stands for Bureau of Alcohol, Drugs, Tobacco, Firearms and Lasers? ... that the bomb in the center of Megaton is actually of American design? ... that New California Republic's capital city (population: 10000+) is the largest urban settlement built from the ground up after the war? ... that [[Fallout (PlayStation)|a Fallout game]] for the original PlayStation was in the works, but was eventually canceled? ... that radroaches first appeared in Fallout Tactics? ... that Zion Canyon was untouched by the nuclear warheads and fallout that destroyed most of America in 2077? ... that Obsidian Entertainment was formed by some former Black Isle Studios employees? ... that jet is actually synthesized from brahmin dung fumes? ... that Alice McLafferty, Joshua Graham and Arcade Gannon were originally going to be Van Buren characters before appearing in Fallout: New Vegas? ... that there is a hidden camp at Takoma Park in Fallout 3? ... that there is a submerged T-Rex in the water east of Point Lookout? ... that you can find a doll of U.S. President Richard Nixon in Fallout 2? ... that the Flooded sinkhole in Point Lookout has 2 Nuka Cola Quantums that will only float up when you dive towards them? ... that the Gun Runner gunsmiths in Fallout: New Vegas resemble three main characters of the TV-series Mythbusters?